Jar of Hearts
by xXPercidiaJacksonXx
Summary: Yeah, I couldn't come up with a title. Anyways, written for Skywriter5's prompt contest. Songfic: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri  performed by Glee cast . LukexThalia NOT PAIRING!


_Written for Skywriter5's Prompt Contest._

Song: Jar of Hearts by Glee cast

Pairing: ThaliaxLuke

This song so reminds me of Thalia and Luke.

And a little sidenote to Skywriter5: Next prompt with songs, could you add Cody Simpson? Please? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLE - *Someone puts their hand over mouth*

"She's the biggest Simposonizer ever." I turn around and it's Cody Simpson and this author's note is just too weird so I'm going to stop right now. Enjoy the story. GAH! I was supposed to end it! DARN IT! M'KAY, I'm just gonna shut up and let you read.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I can't take one more step towards you<strong>

Thalia stopped in her place. Standing in front of her was Luke.

** 'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

She regrets everything; sacrificing herself for him, joining with him to get to camp... everything!

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore****You lost the love I loved the most**

Thalia admit's it; at some point, she was in love with Luke. But now... he's gone. She doesn't know him anymore.

**I learned to live, half alive And now you want me one more time**

"Thalia," Luke says. "Come with me. We could rule the world, just you and me. Please. Annabeth didn't accept. Your my only hope. Otherwise..." he faltered. "Kronos will use the _other _way."

**"Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. Tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are**?" Thalia said. She began to walk the opposite way, but Luke grabbed her should.

"Please," he begged. Thalia shook him off.

** I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to be found But I have grown too strong To ever fall back in your arms**

"Luke, I'm not stupid. I won't fall for it. You'll end up using me, then discarding me like... like a wad of paper. I'll be useless to you!" She had tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Her lightning blue eyes were glossy and fierce.

**I've learned to live, half alive And now you want me one more time**

"Thalia, I know I've made mistakes. But if you don't come with me..."

"Forget it," Thalia said. "**Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. Tearing love apart You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?"**

**It took so long just to feel alright Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed **

"Thalia," Luke begged on more time. "Remember that night? The one where we kissed?"

Thalia turned to look at him. If looks could kill, Luke would be dead seven times already. "If I had the power, I would make it so that never happened. **'Cause you broke all your promises. And now you're back. You're hoping to get me back.**"

"Thalia, It's not like that - "

"**Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. Tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me. Don't come back at all. Who do you think you are?"**

"I'm the person who just wants you back," Luke said softly. "Please, Thalia." He had tears streaming down his face. "Please."

Thalia pursed her lips. "I'm not coming with you. If Annabeth had enough sense to say no, then I will." Thalia walked away, but was stopped in her tracks.

"Thalia, this is a dream. You can't leave until I dismiss you. Or someone wakes you up. But I doubt - "

Everything became black as one of the Hunters woke Thalia up from that horrible dream. It was Phoebe.

"Phoebe, what's wr - "

"Shhhh," Phoebe calmed. She put her finger on Thalia's lips. "You were talking in your sleep."

Thalia almost wanted to laugh. That was another thing she shared with Percy.

"What was I saying?"

"Well, you were mostly swearing, but you said things like 'No', 'Go away', and 'I won't help you'." Phoebe pressed her forearm on Thalia's head. "You're a bit warm. I'll go and get a cold washcloth."

Thalia nodded, and Phoebe exited the tent.

Thalia sighed and said to herself, "Why Luke? Why?"

* * *

><p>I am DONE!<p>

Yeah, it's not my best, but... give me some credit. I slapped this together in about, oh, ten minutes. Yeah, I had a deadline to reach, and I don't know a deadline till I'm staring one in the face. Oh, hey, PJO quote. =)

REVIEW! =D

~Percidia Jackson


End file.
